


Something Sweet

by TripCreates



Category: Free!
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Free! Eternal Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Rin gets bored and decides they should bake cookies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I wrote anything for Free! but with it being Rin's birthday today, I had to do something for my boy. What better way to celebrate than him with his three boyfriends! This was something I started months ago but never got around to finishing because Yuri!!! on Ice happened but I'm glad it worked out this way.
> 
> This is based on the [this prompt](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/141656164339/your-polyship-decides-to-bake-cookies-who-insists) from polyship prompts on tumblr. The structure of this polyship is Makoto/Haru/Rin + Rin/Sousuke. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! All kudos and comments are much appreciated!

It was all Rin’s idea. It was always him who came up with something for the four of them to do.

They were sitting in Makoto and Haru’s living room, watching something on TV. It was a quiet and relaxing afternoon. Rin was happy to have Sousuke there with them so he was able to spend time with all three at once. It had taken some adjustment and time for the four of them to be comfortable with this arrangement but no one was happier than Rin was that it all worked out.

Except for the fact he was currently bored out of his mind.

“Let’s bake some cookies. I could go for something sweet,” he said, glancing at the others.

“Wouldn’t it just be quicker to walk down to the street and buy some?” Sousuke asked.

Rin shook his head. “I don’t want store bought. Do you have the stuff for cookies?” he asked, rising from the couch. He started making his way into the kitchen to check. He spent enough time at Makoto and Haru’s apartment, it felt like his own.

“I’m sure we do,” Makoto said, following him.

Haru and Sousuke quickly followed, not wanting to be left alone with each other. Rin and Makoto were already setting various ingredients on the counter when they entered the kitchen. Sousuke hung back by the entrance, the kitchen too small for all four of them comfortably.

Haru slipped on his apron, tying it as Makoto pulled out a mixing bowl and the other needed measuring utensils. As he reached for one of the measuring cups, Rin stopped him.

“I got this, Haru. My grandmother had a special butter cookie recipe.”

Haru raised an eyebrow at him. Rin was not known for cooking nor did Haru recall him ever baking before.

“Go ahead, Rin,” Makoto said, reading Haru’s thoughts. “I’m sure they’ll be great.”

Haru glanced at Makoto then back to Rin, giving a curt nod. It was Rin’s idea after all to bake cookies. He might as well let him do it.

So, Haru stepped back and let Rin take over.

Rin flashed him a smile before looking down at the counter and realized he had no idea what he was doing. He knew the ingredients he needed but not the amount.

He pulled the mixing bowl closer to him and grabbed the flour and a measuring cup.

“That’s not what you do first,” Haru said.

Rin’s hand stilled and he looked over at Haru. “I was just testing you,” he said, flashing him a grin. He heard Sousuke chuckle but ignored him.

He pushed the floor away and slowly pulled the sugar toward him, receiving a nod from Haru. He scooped an amount he thought was right into the bowl. Rin then added some butter and started to mix the two with some difficulty since the butter wasn’t soft enough yet.

Haru sighed and stepped forward. “Let me do it,” he said, taking the bowl and whisk from Rin. He added little more sugar and butter to get the right amount needed and started mixing.

Rin crossed his arms against his chest and stepped back, starting to pout. He should have figured Haru would take over. He felt someone nudge his shoulder and turned to see Makoto smiling at him.

“Don’t take it personally, Rin,” he said.

The three of them let Haru mix as they talked amongst themselves, but Rin was getting bored. He watched Haru mix in the flour and his eyes lingered on the open container of flour.  A mischievous smile spread across his face.

Sousuke’s eyes narrowed on Rin, seeing his expression, and followed his gaze. He groaned as he watched Rin reach for it.

 

*

 

Everything in the kitchen was covered in white flour, from the counters, to the cabinets, to the floors and especially the four swimmers. It was in their hair and all over their clothes. Their laughter was subsiding as they took in the mess around them.

“Let’s get the dough in the fridge to chill and then can clean this up,” Makoto said, his eyes scanning the mess.

Rin felt a little guilty for the flour fight but it was fun. He just hadn’t expected it to be such a big mess. “Sorry, Makoto.”

Makoto gave him a small smile and said, “It’s okay, Rin.”

Sousuke took the lead in cleaning, feeling bad for Makoto, as Haru wrapped the dough up.

It takes them nearly the whole time to wait for the dough to get the kitchen clean. Not wanting to get the flour on their clothes all over the rest of the apartment, they change clothes. Makoto let Rin and Sousuke borrow a shirt and sweatpants as they put their clothes in the wash.

They return to the kitchen and Makoto pulls the dough out of the fridge.

“I think we have some cookie cutters in the drawer over there.” Makoto gestures to the second drawer on the right, close to Rin.

Rin opens it and pulls the set of marine animal cookie cutters. “These are cute,” he says, setting them on the counter.

“Nagisa gave them to use the last time he was here,” Makoto replied as he started rolling out the dough.

Once he got it to the desired thickness, he looked at Rin. “Care do to the honors?”

Rin nodded and picked up the shark cutter. He alternated with the different cutters and carefully laid them out on the baking sheet.

There was still some dough was left over and as Rin turned back to it so he could mush it back together, he caught Makoto eating some of it.

“That’s not for you to eat now,” he teases.

Makoto smiles. “I can’t help. Old habit from when I was younger.”

“Can I have some?” Rin asked.

Makoto picks some up and holds it out to Rin, who slowly leans forward. Rin keeps his eyes locked on Makoto’s as he closes his mouth around his fingers. He gives the digits a light suck before pulling away, causing Makoto to blush.

He swallows the dough and smirks at Makoto. “You look so cute when you blush like that,” he said, only causing Makoto’s blush to deepen.

“Uh, let’s finish the cookies and get them in the oven,” Makoto said, looking away.

Rin found it adorable how Makoto could still get flustered like that after all the stuff they’ve done in the bedroom.

Soon, all the cookies were on the baking sheet and Haru slid them into the oven. He set the timer and turned back to the others.

“What now?” Sousuke asked.

Rin glanced at the three of them and smiled. “I have an idea.”

 

The four of them found themselves in Makoto and Haru’s bed. It was a tight fit but it would work. Rin was actually quite surprised they all agreed to it, especially Haru and Sousuke. He hadn’t expected either of them to be up for it, let alone both of them, but Rin wasn’t going to think too much on it. This may not happen again and he was going to enjoy every bit of it.

 

*

 

No one noticed the timer going off, forgetting all about the cookies. It wasn’t until the smell of something burning creeping into the bedroom that they realized what happened.

After scrambling out of bed, Makoto pulled the blackened cookies out of the oven as Haru opened the window to air out of the apartment.

“I guess store bought it is,” Rin said, looking at the charcoal mess. He still wanted cookies after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you liked this and want to reblog on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/156731709526/something-sweet).


End file.
